One Cat One Devil One Drink
by JLeeCarBean
Summary: Rose and Cats do not mix, especially these two, see how Rose deals with this little devil.


One Cat . . . One Devil . . . One Drink . . .

_**Disclaimer:** This is based on some drabbles Orlissa wrote and of cause Richelle Mead's wonderfully amazing work._

~Adrian's Point Of View~

~That afternoon~

Bang. Footsteps. Screeching. Light flooded the room adding another hammer into my already pounding head, I heard more footsteps as I hurriedly hid my eyes from the blinding light.

"Get up Adrian, it's almost noon." Sydney said trying to sound firm and sure but ended up tired and plain frustrated.

"It's nice to see you to Sydney." I said into my pillow. "Now I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone . . ." _So I can continue to wallow in my_ _hangover_ I thought.

"Come on," she said gently prying my fingers away from my face.

She sighs."You look like you have been hit by a car,"

"By a car? It feels more like a truck . . ." I heard her laugh.

"I'll leave you to wallow in your pain then." she said, I knew without hearing her that she would walk into my kitchen and pull out a cup, fill it with water and leave some aspirin on my bedside table, as I fell into blissful sleep.

~Rose's Point Of View~

~That morning~

God I mumbled, I wanted to kill Lissa, my best friend. Her boyfriend, Christian Ozera had given her a cat. The damn thing was sleeping on my face, again!

"Lissa! I swear if you don't get rid of that damn cat right now I will kill it!" I said as I pushed the little devil off before rolling over to go back to sleep.

"Hello Alyssa." Lissa said as I heard her pick the devil up.

"Hey Rose, you do know the time right?"

"Uhuh," I mumbled half awake.

"Dimitri, training, started like 10 minutes ago . . ." Lissa trailed off.

"Shit!" I swore jumping out of my bed, rushing around trying to get ready.

After about 10 minutes I had managed to make in out of Lissa's and my dorm room and down to the gym to find Dimitri laying down reading a western book. Dimitri was training me to be a bodyguard, thankfully he was training me and he was one of the best.

"I've been here the entire time." I announced as I walked in. "You just haven't seen me."

He looked up at my entrance raising one eyebrow in disbelief, Dimitri had been mentoring me for the last 3 months and not once had I been here before him or on time.

"Come on 20 laps." he said as he stood up and began stretching.

"20?! Come on! Usually it's only ten!" I complained.

"You where 20 minutes late I can always make you do 30 instead."

I grumbled but agreed to do them knowing he could and would make me do 30 laps.

We ran the laps shaving a few seconds of my best time before he showed me some moves, ways to take down a vampire, he let me try them on him but it wasn't very affective he was already a guardian and knew exactly how to dodge all of my moves.

It was coming on to eight in the morning so he let me shower and have some breakfast. I got into the cafeteria for breakfast a bit after everyone else had, I grabbed a tray and filled it up with different things, I found three donuts and piled them on before I headed for my friends, Lissa sat with Christian, Sydney, Mason, Eddie and I noticed Adrian was absent, probably sleeping off a hangover somewhere.

"Hey," I said before beginning my breakfast. I got a round of greetings from the table.

"Hey Rose," Christian said smirking," How's Alyssa?"

"Dead," I answered between bites, being sarcastic.

"I swear I saw her five minutes age how about you Lissa?" he taunted

"Oh no I am not picking sides on this," she said not wanting to get involved in our bickering while I was finishing up my breakfast.

"The next time I see that thing I will have a gun, and we won't have a problem anymore." I said smiling sweetly, just as the bell rang singling first period, I shot Lissa a pointed look before heading off to class, telling her to get rid of the thing.

~Rose's Point of View~

~That night~

It was about six at night when Dimitri finally agreed to let me go, we had morning and afternoon sessions to catch me up after I had been away the previous year. I showered and headed for the cafeteria all but starving after my training, I walked in and looked around and saw Adrian had managed to join us at last, I piled up my food onto my tray and walked over behind Adrian being as quiet as possible before all but screaming "How's the hangover?!" in his ear.

"Bloody hell Rose! Shut up!" he said and I grinned as I sat down next to him, he was wearing sunglasses but you could just see his head was pounding. We chatted and ate for the next hour when the best idea in the world struck me.

"I know how to fix everything!" I said excited.

"What?" Lissa asked.

"You don't have enough time to look after that cat so he can stay with Adrian." I said I was a genius, this solved everything, after a bit of debating we agreed Adrian was technically not enrolled at the school so he admitted he would get lonely occasionally so he would keep the damn cat and Lissa would feed it and give it water every day when she visited the 'precious' thing, but best of all Adrian was a alcoholic and if the little devil where to 'accidently' get into Adrian's stash of alcohol . . . well I would finally get my revenge . . .

. . . Little devil wrapped up in furs . . .


End file.
